Spesial For You
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Apa yang kau harapkan di hari ulang tahun mu? / momen kecil untuk AoKi / oneshoot/ OKE, intinya silakan baca kalau berminat :)


Didalam ruang musik kini diisi oleh seorang pemuda tan, yang amat sangat jarang untuk memasuki ruang itu. Alasannya, jelas sang pemuda tan itu malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran musik dan pelajaran lainnya karena ia lebih nyaman untuk menyendiri bahkan menghabiskan waktunya dengan merebahkan tubuhnya di atap sekolah dengan majalah dewasa dengan cover serta berisikan model favoritnya, Horikita Mai.

Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Aomine Daiki. Sang ace Kiseki No Sedai. Aomine kini sedang mencoba untuk memainkan sebuah lagu dengan akustik. Berlatih memetik gitar sesuai dengan kunci lagu yang sangat ingin dia bawakan untuk seseorang yang amat spesial untuknya.

Mungkin Aomine terlihat aneh karena mau direpotkan hal-hal seperti itu, tapi sungguh kali ini ia bahkan rela di pandang aneh beberapa siswa yang mendapatinya berlatih diruang musik. Jawabannya sekali lagi hanya satu. Semua ini dilakukannya untuk **orang spesial**.

Aomine berharap sudah dapat memainkan lagu itu dengan sempurna di hari ulang tahun orang spesialnya itu sebagai kejutan untuk orang itu, yang memang menyukai hal-hal romantis. Sungguh Aomine rasa dengan bermain lagu secara akustik adalah hal yang romantis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spesial For You**

**.**

**.**

**KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei**

**Lagu Sempurna milik Andra and The blackbone**

**.**

**Pair : AoKise.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang kau pikirkan untuk hari senin. Pasti menyebalkan karena itu adalah hari untuk memulai aktifitas rutin setelah mendapatkan libur di hari minggu. Ditambah di adakannya upacara. Telat adalah pilihan buruk, karena hanya akan berakhir dengan di hukum berdiri dilapangan sampai jam istirahat. Siapa juga yang mau panas-panasan berdiri di tengah lapangan karena telat. Oleh karena itu sang model yang tampan, Kise Ryouta. Sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah walau ia berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya.

Upacara dan takut telat bukanlah menjadi alasan satu-satunya untuk datang lebih pagi ke sekolah. Tapi kini Kise Ryouta sedang berulang tahun. Oh ayolah bolehkah Kise berharap akan ada hal baik di hari lahirnya ini. Mungkin dengan mendapat banyak ucapan ulang tahun dari sahabat-sahabatnya, fans, dan bahkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun seseorang yang amat **sangat spesial **di hati Kise. Tapi Kise sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam kemungkinan terburuk. Pertama, orang yang spesial untuknya itu adalah orang paling **tidak PEKA**, mungkin saja orang itu lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunya. Kedua, jangan berharap untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dari orang itu karena orang itu bukanlah tipe orang yang mau repot dengan hal-hal kecil. Ya mungkin ulang tahun Kise adalah hal kecil untuk orang itu. Tapi untuk Kise, hari ini adalah hari spesialnya dan tentu saja berharap mendapatkan yang spesial dari orang yang spesial di hatinya. Tapi sekali lagi, Kise sangat tidak mau sakit hati karena terlalu berharap.

Ditambah sudah tiga hari ini orang spesial itu jarang ikut berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dan juga dirinya untuk sekedar memakan bekal bersama atau pulang bersama setelah berlatih basket. Orang itu seakan memiliki aktifitas dan dunia sendiri yang kini tengah di jalaninya. Dan jangan berharap untuk tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Karena orang itu sangat pintar untuk menutupi semuanya dengan sempurna.

Betul saja, sampai disekolah saat Kise sedang ingin mengganti sepatunya di lokernya telah banyak kado dan kartu ucapan ulang tahun dari fans-fansnya. Setelah loker, Kise juga menemukan banyak kado dan kartu ucapan di atas meja kelasnya. Setelah membereskan semua kado dan kartu ucapan itu, Kise pun duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang. Suasana kelas masih belum terlalu ramai jadi Kise bisa mencuri kesempatan untuk bersantai sebelum nanti upacara. Tapi semuanya hanya keinginan, karena banyak gadis-gadis yang menghampirinya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun bahkan sampai meminta untuk bersalaman. Kise pun dengan senang hati menghadapi fans-fansnya itu.

Jam sekolah sudah usai. Dan kini Kise tengah bersiap untuk latihan basket bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang terkenal dengan sebutan Kiseki No Sedai. Kise bersyukur karena sampai diruang ganti, ia tidak menemukan lokernya penuh dengan kartu ucapan dan kado. Berarti masih ada ruang privasi untuknya di sekolah ini. Menjadi seorang model harus sangat bisa mengerti dan sabar menghadapi fans-fans yang terkadang terlalu fanatik dan nekat melalukan apapun.

Hari ulang tahun bukanlah hal yang bisa di jadikan alasan untuk mendapatkan menu latihan ringan dari sang kapten. Tapi Kise dan yang lainnya menikmati semua porsi latihan yang diberikan oleh sang kapten karena toh semua ini demi kesuksesan tim basket yang sudah meraih dua kali juara nasional dan di tahun terakhirnya pada sekolah Senior High jelas Kise dan dengan tim basket Teiko Senior High ingin meraih juara nasional untuk ketiga kalinya secara berturut-turut.

Latihan berakhir. Kise bersama Kiseki No Sedai lainnya yaitu Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kini tengah beristirahat sejenak untuk melepaskan rasa lelah mereka setelah berlatih.

"Kise-kun." Panggil Kuroko Tetsuya, sang pemain bayangan Kiseki No sedai.

"Ya Kurokochi."

"Selamat ulang tahun ya Kise-kun dan ini kado untuk Kise-kun." Kuroko pun menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda dengan pita merah kepada Kise.

"Huahhhh... Terima kasih Kurokochi.. Aku Sangat senang ssu... Mendapatkan hadiah dari Kurokochi." Ucap Kise sembari memeluk Kuroko dengan eratnnya sampai yang dipeluk membiru karena kesusahan bernafas, beruntung Midorima dapat menarik Kuroko dari pelukan maut itu.

"Kise-chin selamat ulang tahun yaaa... Ini aku beri Maibou-chin untuk mu.. Ah iya jangan lupa traktirannya yaa." Ucap sang titan ungu Murasakibara sembari menyodorkan sekotak Mainbou pada Kise.

"Kyaaaa terima kasih ya Murasakichi... Humm iya nanti aku teraktir deh hehehe."

"Kise.. Selamat ulang tahun nanodayo dan ini lucky item mu hari ini menurut Oha-asa... Bukannya aku peduli pada mu nanodayo, hanya saja saat sedang membeli lucky item ku. Aku melihat lucky item mu makanya sekalian saja aku beli nanodayo." Ucapan Midorima Shintarou dengan Tsundarenya sembari memberikan Kise sebuah kotak berwarna Hijau dengan pita Biru. Oh ayolah mana ada beli lucky item tapi di bungkus dengan rapi seperti ini. Ya namanya juga Tsun-tsun.

"Ha'I Terima kasih ya Midorimachi."

"Ryouta selamat ulang tahun dan ini kado mu." Ucap sang kapten Akashi Seijuurou sembari memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan pita ungu.

"Huahh.. Terima kasih ya Akashichi... Kyaaa aku senang sekali ssu.."

"Ah iya Kise-kun ini kado dan kartu ucapan dari Momoi-san, Momoi-san tidak masuk karena sakit dan menitipakan ini untuk Kise-kun." Lagi. Kuroko memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna pink pada Kise.

"Hum.. Nanti aku akan ucapkan terima kasih pada Momo-chi ssu."

Kise pun mengabsen semua kado dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu dan ia merasa ada yang kurang. Ya tidak ada kado dan ucapan dari sang ace Kiseki No Sedai.

"Mana Aomine-chi ssu ? Ko dia tidak ada ?"

"Aomine-kun pulang duluan tadi saat Murasakibara-kun memberikan kado untuk Kise-kun."

"Eh ? Hum.. Gitu yaa ssu." Ucap Kise dengan nada kecewanya.

Setelah membersihkan diri Kise pun pulang bersama yang lainnya. Moodnya sangat buruk. Karena sampai sekarang pun ia tidak mendapatkan ucapan dari orang spesial itu. Walau sudah menyiapkan hati untuk tidak sakit hati ya tetap saja rasa kecewa itu ada. Kise pun berpisah dengan yang lainnya karena memang rumahnya berbeda arah. Kise mengeluarkan handphonenya berharap kalau orang itu memberikan ucapan melalu pesan ya atau apapun lah.

**Drrt.. Drrt.. Drtt..**

Kise pun sangat terkejut saat melihat pesan masuk dari orang itu.

_From : Aomine Daikichi_

_To : Kise Ryouta_

_Subject : Ke taman dekat rumah sekarang._

_Teks : Cepat ke taman dekat rumah mu sekarang. Aku mau minta tolong nih. Jangan lama ya._

Kise hanya tersenyum dengan pahit. Orang itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Tapi yasudahlah, Kise pun melangkahkan kakinya ke taman.

Sampai di taman Kise tidak menemukan orang itu. Tapi ada yang aneh. Kenapa di sekitar ayunan yang ada di taman itu ada lilin yang mengitarinya. Kise pun menghampiri dan duduk di ayunan itu. Indah. Itulah yang Kise lihat. Siapapun yang membuat ini benar-benar romantis.

**TEK.**

Tiba-tiba lampu taman didekat ayunan menyalah. Dan menampakan sosok Aomine Daiki tengah duduk di bangku dengan gitar dipangkuannya. Kise yang terkejut pun nampak tidak bisa bicara dan memilih untuk melihat, apa yang akan dilakukan Aomine.

Aomine memulai permainan akustiknya...

_Kau begitu sempurna_

_Di mata ku, kau begitu indah_

_Kau membuat diri ku, akan selalu memuja mu_

_Di setiap langkah ku, _

_Ku kan selalu memikirkan dirimu_

_Tak bisa ku bayangkan hidup ku tanpa cinta mu..._

_Janganlah kau tinggalkan diri ku_

_Takkan mampu menghadapi semua_

_Hanya bersama mu, ku akan bisa..._

_Kau adalah darah ku_

_Kau adalah jantung ku_

_Kau adalah hidup ku_

_Lengkapi diri ku_

_Oh sayang ku _

_Kau begitu..._

_Sempurna.. Sempurna..._

_Kau genggam tangan ku_

_Saat diri ku lemah dan terjatuh_

_Kau bisikan kata dan hapus semua sesal ku_

_Janganlah kau tinggalkan diri ku_

_Takkan mampu menghadapi semua_

_Hanya bersama mu, ku akan bisa.._

_Kau adalah darah ku_

_Kau adalah jantung ku_

_Kau adalah hidup ku_

_Lengkapi diri ku_

_Oh sayang ku _

_Kau begitu_

_Sempurna.. Sempurna..._

Aomine menyudahi nyanyiannya. Dilhatnya Kise, yang kini sedang menangis. Matanya memancarkan kebahagian dan juga keterkejutan. Di hampirinya Kise, namun sebelumnya Aomine mengambil sebuah cake dan menyalahkan lilin di atas cake itu dengan angka 17.

"Selamat ulang tahun... Ryouta... Ditiuplah lilinnya tapi buat dulu permintaan sebelum meniupnya ya.." Ucap Aomine dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya itu, ya walaupun dengan nada yang sedikit kikuk. Yap. Ini pengalaman pertamanya.

Kise pun menuruti permintaan Aomine. Menutup mata dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu ia meniup lilin dengan angka 17 itu. Setelah meniup lilin, sebuah kembang api meledak di atas kepala mereka menjadi penghias malam yang begitu indah. Kise pun kembali menangis. Bukan menangis sedih tapi sangat bahagia.

"Oh ayolah kenapa kau menangis, Ryouta ?"

"Hueeeeeeeeeeeee... Aominechi... Tidak ku sangka ssu akan seperti ini.. Aku sangat bahagia makanya menangis... Hueeeeee."

Aomine pun meletakan kuenya dan memeluk Kise. Kise pun membalas pelukan Aomine itu. Keduanya larut dalam pelukan itu.

**"EHEM..."**

Acara peluk-memeluk pun berakhir.

"Eh kalian ko ada disini ssu ?" Tanya Kise bingung karena mendapati Kuroko, Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara yang ada di taman itu juga.

"Mereka yang membantu ku menyiapkan ini semua."

"Eh? Benarkah itu Aominechi? Huaahhh terima kasih ya minachi.."

"Berterima kasihlah pada si Daiki, Ryouta.. Dia yang punya ide ini semuanya."

"Huh? Benarkah itu Aominechi ? Kau kenapa bisa seromantis ini ssu ? Apa ini di beritahu oleh Momochi ?"

"Aku ini bisa dalam segala hal.. Ini semua aku cari tahu dari internet." Ucap Aomine dengan bangga.

"Eh? Kau sampai repot-repot begini Aominechi." Gumam Kise yang kini sedang berblushing ria.

"Ehem.. Sepertinya Aomine-kun belum mengatakan satu hal pada Kise-kun."

Ucapan Kuroko pun menjadi perhatian Kise. Kise pun kini tengah memperhatikan Aomine yang sedang sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hemm.. Ryouta se-sebenarnya a-aku me-menyukai mu sejak la-lama... Jadi mau kah, kau jadi kekasih ku ?" Tanya Aomine dengan gugup.

"TENTU SAJA MAU SSU... AKU JUGA SUKA AOMINECI SSU..." Kise pun langsung memeluk Aomine. Aomine sendiri menghela nafas lega, karena pernyataan cintanya di terima.

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu malam itu dengan bermain kembang api bersama. Tapi tentu saja pengecualian untuk Murasakibara yang kini tengah sibuk menghabiskan cake ulang tahun Kise.

Puas bermain kembang api bersama. Semua pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kise dan Aomine pun berjalan beriringan bersama. Yap. Aomine mengantarkan Kise untuk pulang. Sepanjang jalan, Kise merangkul lengan Aomine. Aomine sendiri sangat senang dengan perlakuan manja Kise.

"Hum.. Aominechi mana kado untuk ku ssu ?"

"Heh? Kado? Kau masih mengharapkan kado ?"

"Tentu saja ssu.."

"Kalau gitu. Tutup mata mu dulu sekarang."

"Heh? Kenapa harus tutup mata?"

"Sudah nurut aja ya."

"Umn." Kise pun menutup kedua matanya.

**CUP.**

Kise pun langsung membuka kedua matanya. Sangat terkejut karena Aomine baru saja mencium bibirnya. Ya walaupun hanya sekilas.

"Itu kado ulang tahun mu."

Kise pun kembali memeluk Aomine. Sungguh ini adalah ulang tahun terbaiknya. Bisa jadian dengan orang spesial di hatinya dan juga mendapat surprise yang sangat romantis. Semua itu diluar dari ekspetasi Kise. Memori indah ini akan selalu tersimpan dengan rapih didalam memori Kise.

"Daikichi.. Aku sangat mencintai mu ssu."

"Ya, aku juga mencintai mu."

"Ayo kita kencan ssu."

"Baiklah."

"Humm terus-terus nanti kita kencannya ke tempat yang romantis ssu."

"Iyaaa.."

"Aku mau mengenalkan Daikichi pada Nee-chi, Otou-chi, dan Okaa-chi ssu."

"Ya.. Baiklah."

"Terus-terus-"

**CUP.** Satu kecupan kembali mendarat di bibir Kise.

_**"Apapun yang kau pinta akan ku berikan... Ryouta-ku."**_

**-END-**

KYAAAA... Saya fangirlian sendirian ngebayangin Aomine yang romantis terus nyanyi lagunya Andra and The Blackbone yang Sempurna.

Yap. Intinya semoga mengibur Reader-tachi...

**Setelah membaca...**

**Silakan berikan Review kalian yaaaaa...**

Jaa-naa...


End file.
